Now, my life is complete
by jasperslover
Summary: A Jared Imprinting story. Jared at first doesn't like kim and disses her. What happens when she is the one that he happens to imprint on? Will she ever forgive him? TEMPORARY HIATUS!


**A/N: First fan fiction. I have decided that I had read enough of them and wanted to try my own. Be critical (well… not too much********)! Hope you like it… here we go.**

KPOV

"Kim! You're doing it again…." Beth reprimanded me. "You _really_ need to stop staring at him. That's all you ever do any more. What happened to girl time? Just us, no thinking about Jared."

"I know" I whined. "It's just so hard. He's so hot… I just can't believe I'm the only one doing it. How can everyone NOT stare at him?" Jared was a god. He was a towering 6 foot something, with rippling muscles and chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in when he gazed at you. Not like I had the opportunity to be gazed at him.

"Oh. We ALL know he's hot, but we just have enough pride to not make it blatantly obvious that we think he's hot."

"Well, sorry, that I don't have the self control that all of you guys seem to have" I huffed. She was right though. I really needed to get on with my life. I had been crushing on him for the past 2 years. I needed to accept that I wasn't good looking enough for him. Or maybe it's just the fact that I can barely say a word to him before I start complaining. My lack of self confidence is SO embarrassing! Every time I try to talk to a guy, I get nervous about trying to come up with a conversation starter, so I just complain! I don't know why I do it, I just do. Believe me, if I did, I would immediately stop, because it is ending any type of relationship I might have with a guy. No guy wants a complaining girl. Trust me.

"Oh stop complaining. Just got talk to him or something. And don't complain!" Beth has witnessed my complaining skills many times.

"I don't know what to say. And plus, won't it be weird if I just start talking to him after two years of staring?" I questioned. Asking Beth for boy advice was embarrassing. For starters, she just got a date, yesterday. And now all of a sudden, she thinks that she's some expert on love. We were pretty much in the same boat.

"It may be at first, but as the conversation escalades, all will be fine. And plus, you'll never go out with Jared just by sitting here staring at him. The worst that can happen is that he ignores you or something. If that happens, hold your head up high and move on to some one else. He isn't worth it if he doesn't appreciate what's in front of him" Beth encouraged me.

"Thanks. It's not too often that I get something heartfelt out of you." I fake sniffled.

"Awwwe be quiet and go over there. He's about to leave the café."Beth shoved me out of my chair into his direction.

Alright, here goes nothing. It's not like anything extremely bad can happen. Of course, the worst thing happened. One of Jared's friends, Paul, thought it would be funny, if he subtly tripped me, which, of course, sent me and my untouched lunch into Jared's lap.

I turned beet red. No, fire truck red! So much for first impressions.

"Hey watch where you're going" Paul snickered. I only blushed even harder.

"I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean … Do you … I am really sorry… Please. Say something" I pleaded.

"Well. For starters, you could get off of me." I immediately jumped off, not wanting to upset him even further. "Thank you, ever so much." I waited for him to continue. "What? You can go now."

"Are you sure you don't need my help? Maybe some napkins or something…" I trailed off. He seemed annoyed."

No thanks. I'm not sure if you could bring them over to me without tripping…" He scoffed and grinned at Paul. "Nice one man. Next time, make sure they don't have a plate full of food."

"No problem" He replied.

Watching this conversation, I couldn't stop tears from spilling over eyes. It's not like I spilled my food on him on purpose. How could they be so mean? Beth, who had watched the whole incident, came to my rescue. Grabbing me from where I stood frozen, she dragged me to the girl's bathroom. One inside, I couldn't help myself and burst into tears.

".why dawhs efwyding bad haben to bme?" I sobbed incoherently.

"It's not your fault. Jared was just being a jerk. If anyone is at fault here, it's him!"Beth spat angrily. Her words comforted me. After a few more minutes, my crying subsided and I was able to talk clearly again. I took a quick peak in the mirror.

"Ahhh! I look horrible."

"You look fine. Your red eyes will subside in no time. Look on the bright side, with Jared's true personality revealed, you can meet better and finer men." At that, I had to crack a smile. I put on my brave face and finished the rest of the school day. Besides a few snotty comments made by the popular girls in school, it wasn't that bad.

After dropping Beth at her house, I drove across La Push to my house. Being alone made my misery sink in again. Jared, the boy that I had crushed on from afar, had humiliated me in front of our entire school. I hardly wanted to go to school the next day but I only had two months left of my senior years, then it was my birthday and college! I was really excited for both. I had been preparing for them my whole life. I calmed myself down enough to eat spaghetti with my family before going to sleep. My parents weren't very observant, so they didn't notice my change of moods. Over all, my family was okay. I only had a brother, Quil, who basically ignored me, hanging out with his friends all the time: Jacob, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Jared. As for my parents, I loved them, but my mom and I lived on separate worlds though we are so much alike and my dad… I don't know. But we're somehow functional and overall, my family is pretty great.

I barely got any sleep, due to my worrying over how the school day was going to go. I just hoped nothing too embarrassing would happen.

Waking up at 5 A.M., I quickly showered before getting dressed and throwing my hair up. I decided to dress nice with a cute tank top and skinny jeans. I didn't want to give them any extra ways to tease me. Arriving at school with time to spare, I hung out on a bench outside waiting for Beth. She hadn't needed a ride to school this morning because her new boyfriend, Mark, was giving her one.

The first bell rang with no sights of her so I headed to my first class, one of the classes that I had with Jared. To my great surprise, he was absent. He sat in front of me which used to be to my delight, but now only made me queasy. I am glad that he didn't show up. I don't think I would have been able to handle being in such close proximity to him after the incident.

The thing that I didn't expect was for him to be absent the next three weeks.

**A/N: Sooo, what did you think? Review, please! If I don't get horrible reviews, my next chapter will be in Jared's point of view when he comes back after being changed.**

**Don't forget. Review!!!**


End file.
